


New Year’s Fireworks

by I_try_to_write



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Years, TW: Faggot, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_try_to_write/pseuds/I_try_to_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian go out to see the New Year's Fireworks, and have the sort of fun that murderers have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year’s Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiffyWordPlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyWordPlay/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Dean! Hopefully my grammar isn't too atrocious... Please know that I am American, so sorry if any of this is inaccurate. I tried to research things and gave up. WARNING: use of the word "Faggot".

                It was half an hour before the New Year began as Jim and Sebastian walked around in the crowded streets of London. They were searching for a good view of the fireworks. Jim loved fireworks, and really who doesn't love colorful explosions in the sky? Jim found them especially satisfying and calming for some reason. Although the crowd would yell and the explosions would be loud, he found the whole experience a very pleasant one. Every boom was music to the crazed man’s ears.

                However, Sebastian did _not_ enjoy the fireworks to the extent that Jim did. In fact he didn't enjoy the fireworks at all, because every time he had ever seen fireworks an unpleasant memory resurfaced. For example, last time he had seen fireworks he thought the explosion was a bomb, and so he hit the pavement out of instinct, as well as knocked his small dapper boss down with him. Jim was not mad though, he found it hilarious that gun shots did not faze Seb, but fireworks did. Of course Jim understood why only the one affected him, but he enjoyed poking fun at Sebastian every chance he got.

                They weaved through the crowd very slowly until Jim got annoyed with how slow Moran was being. The usually tough sniper seemed nervous and paranoid, and he kept looking around to make sure they were not being followed. Jim knew they were in no danger since they were in the middle of a huge crowd. The posh little man grabbed Sebastian’s hand and pulled him through the crowed to a corner that was less crowded.

                “Now you’re not going to shove me to the ground this time, alright?” Jim said with a smirk.

                “Yeah, yeah alright.” Sebastian said, still anxiously looking around at the hoard of people. He tried, unsuccessfully, to appear cool and relaxed.

                “What’s the matter with you?” Jim could see right through him, and it really didn't take a mastermind to do that.

                “Nothing’s the matter, I’m fine, it’s just… You know we shouldn't be out here in the open like this.” Sebastian said, looking around the crowd once more. He was worried that someone would recognize Moriarty’s face from the broadcast that aired everywhere several months ago.

                “Well I want to see the fireworks, and it is extremely BORING to watch them on the telly. You've got your gun, so be a big boy and quit acting like a paranoid schizophrenic.” Jim looked around once more for a better place to stand for the fireworks, there appeared to be none. He checked the time, sighed loudly, grabbed Sebastian’s hand and leaned against his arm.

                Sebastian glanced down at his hand, fingers entwined with Jim’s, and smiled. He was worried about Jim’s safety, and he really just wanted the night to be over. He was also afraid that he would react badly with the fireworks and look like a wimp. When holding Jim’s hand though, he felt that they were safe and they would protect each other. Jim would protect him from his own mind, and he would protect Jim from everything in the real world. Music was playing from somewhere to their right, Frank Sinatra’s _Fly Me to the Moon_ , to be exact. Sebastian felt that it fit the moment perfectly.*

                They stood side by side observing the night sky. Jim pointed out several constellations, many of which Sebastian had never heard of before. Seb looked around at the crowd for the last time before the fireworks began, and saw a man standing a few feet in front of them staring at him. He nudged Jim and they both stared at the man for a moment. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, while Jim raised his eyebrows at the man. The paranoid sniper had thought the man knew them, although Jim knew the man was just starring because they were holding hands.

                Jim laughed at the man once he figured it out, Sebastian turned to him for an explanation. “I think we’re making him uncomfortable.” He said, smiling.

                “Oh really?” Sebastian said, turning back to look at the man.

                They silently decided to bother this man further, so Jim pulled Sebastian’s arm around his shoulders. The two smiled at the man until he turned away. The fireworks began five minutes before midnight struck. They were as brilliantly bright and colorful as Jim expected, and Sebastian didn't even flinch.

                When midnight struck the biggest firework was sent to the sky. Jim pulled Sebastian down to his height for a quick kiss, since they were in public trying to not attract attention. When they pulled away a man bumped into Sebastian, clearly on purpose. “Faggot,” he mumbled quietly as he passed them, it was the man who had been staring at them earlier. Sebastian was furious and turned to pursue the man. Jim pulled the fuming sniper back to face him.

                “I did not order you to kill him, you need to calm down. We can’t make a scene right now. Just forget him, okay?” The short man ordered the taller. Sebastian nodded and they turned back to watch the rest of the firework show.

*********************************************************

                The two walked back to the car after the last firework disappeared from the sky. Jim grabbed Sebastian’s hand again. “I’m not going to let some ordinary idiot bother me. I’ve got more important things to worry about, as do you.” Jim said as they reached the car. Sebastian got into the driver’s seat. “You’re right, he probably _wanted_ to start a fight. He’d probably sue after I ripped his-” Jim cleared his throat.

                He was half asleep after a mile of driving, which was surprising since it was only 12:25. Usually he was the night owl and Sebastian was the one who was asleep by 11. Jim gazed out of the window, nearly drunk with drowsiness. He was nearly asleep when caught sight of a man walking down the street alone. He began to laugh softly, it was the guy from the fireworks. “Hey Seb guess who? Let’s go kill him or something.” He said tiredly, turning to his driver.

                Sebastian stopped the car, thought a moment, and then sped towards the pedestrian. He had finally been given the order to kill, and he was completely ready to. Jim, however, gave this order sarcastically, and expected Sebastian to act sanely. “NO YOU STUPID, STOP THIS CAR, SEBASTIAN!!!!!!!” Seb slammed on the brakes right when he reached the man, who promptly fell to the ground. Sebastian then turned the car and resumed the drive back home. Sebastian laughed, but stopped when he realized his boss was not laughing.

                Jim punched Sebastian in the arm very weakly, although he had tried to make it hurt. “I AM THE ONE WHO GOES CRAZY OKAY? NOT YOU! You are the sane one! What am I supposed to do with you if you want to kill people all the time?” Jim puffed a sigh and faced away from Seb.

                After a minute of silence he began to laugh, first lightly and then hysterically. “That was rather funny though, did you see his face?” For some reason, now the situation was extremely funny.

                “Priceless haha! Oh but the best thing is that I think he pissed himself!” Sebastian said, also laughing.

                “Really?? I didn't see, though I suppose I was too busy yelling at you. Seriously though, next time try to act a bit less like a-“

                “Murderer? Well that’s a bit tough since that is what you pay me to do. Besides I didn't even touch him.”

                Sebastian parked the car and they both went up to the flat, laughing the entire way up the stairs, mocking the man’s surprised face.

 

Sebastian finally had a good memory of fireworks.

 

 

 

*That song came on while I was writing the cute part and I would have squealed if I wasn't surrounded by other people.


End file.
